


Inhliziyo yami eshayayo

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Inhliziyo yami eshayayo

wathuka uBricklane imizuzwana embalwa yokuthula buthule ngemuva kokuqhubeka. Amehlo akhe aluhlaza ebheke phambili komgwaqo, kweza i-ray encane indiza esihlahleni; Ingilazi yakhe yezinwele nezinwele ezimhlophe kwamenzela ukuqiniswa okubomvu, yize le ndoda enesibindi kwakunguGiant futhi yaqinisekisa ukuthi akekho owaziyo ... uma kunguPor ... ngisindise. Ngikukweleta, ngikubeka, ngiyingxenye yempilo yami….

\- Ngikutshelile ukuthi uyakudinga - UJenne waklwebheka njengomgomo, efunwa. Amabhulukwe esikhumba kanye ne-moleskin vest yokushaya amabele akhe amancane, anqunywa ezinweleni lapho iPoll eLady Stark nasebusweni besitulo. Mane nje ngidideke owesilisa onezici ezithambile - Uma ngicabanga ngakho ngisakukweleta okuningi ... Usindise impilo yami, futhi manje usuzozinikela emndenini wami

\- Umhlahlandlela kuphela osendleleni efanele ...

\- Usindise inja yowesifazane ... - UBricklane wayenamahloni ukuzwa ukuthi intombazane ingesebenzisa ulimi olunenhlamba enjenge ... Hoat - amehlo aluhlaza ngakwesokunxele angidlwengule. UBricklane wayelahlekelwe yilungelo lakhe, ngemuva kokungoneliseki ngumholi weNkampani Engasabiyo ongeke wakwazi ukukushintsha ukusika isandla wabe esemphoqa ukuthi athathe lokho obekulengiswe yonke indlela eya eHarrenhal.  
Jenne ngandlela-thile ukuqonda nokukhungatheka owayebusa Knight -xoogan Poniente. UBricklane waseTharth, ungomunye wamadoda amakhulu kunabo bonke, owake wabonwa. Amandla akhe amangalisayo anqoba uGregor Clegane ngisho noRobert Baratheon, banaka. Kwakungathi isilo esiphakeme ngendlela emangalisayo futhi izicubu zingaphonsa itshe.

Kepha kuyamangaza kakhulu. USándor Clegane wayezoba nokuningi kuye. Ubuhle obuyingqayizivele beBricklane amehlo akhe: amakhulu, aqhakazile futhi aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka njengetshe lesafire, wanika ukubukeka kokuzethemba futhi athembeke kakhulu.

Ngemuva kokulahlekelwa yisandla sakhe, konke akuphulukene nakho bekukuhle. Lokho akuwinile kungamandla akhe. Ukuphela kwesizathu abantu abamhlonipha ngayo. Kwenzeka kaningi ukuphindaphinda kwakufanele kube kuhle, hhayi ukukhohliswa umkhuba wenkemba ekhanyayo eshiywe futhi yayinhle njengoba yayikade injalo!

Ngizama ukuba nethemba, kepha ukuthukwa kwabalingani kuletha isithembiso sesithembiso. Wayekade emisiwe, eyalwa.

Kwesinye sezindawo zokucima ukoma eHarrenhal, owesifazane onezinwele ezimfushane wammema ukuba amkhuthaze ngokushesha. UGiant wavuma, ngoba wayenemiphumela emincane yemfiva ephezulu futhi esengozini enkulu. Noma kunjalo, zama ukuncenga uJenne ukuba amange futhi amthinte, ngokumanga. UBricklane uyenqaba ukuvuma ukuthi uma ungamthinti, ngeke uwunqande.

"Owesifazane omuhle kangako, angahlupheki, kufanele ajeziswe njengengwenya, futhi izwi lakhe linzima futhi aliphili. umzimba - omncane ngengwenya eyodwa - uhlomile njengami. "

Ebhekene nokwambulelwa okukhulu, uJenne njengokubalwa kwentsha, wayengamlaleli uyise ngokujoyina iRoyal Guard, ukuze bangashadi no-Edmure Tully (isizathu sangempela kwakuwukuhlukanisa udadewabo u-Cercei, owazalwa eduze kakhulu). Ngesikhathi iKing to Aerys izama konke okusemandleni ukwamukela uTywin. Ngesikhathi esifanele sale "mpi kaRobert" futhi ekugcineni, lalela njengoba iKing Mad ifuna idolobha lakho umlilo nayo yayala uValyrian ukuthi abulale ubaba wakhe nekhanda amshise.

Esikhundleni salokho, wayenepikili yenkemba enhliziyweni futhi wayehlala esihlalweni sobukhosi se-Iron, kuze kufike kuNed Stark neqembu lakhe laphaya.

UNed Stark njengengxenye yeTwyin, kwakuwukudonsa uJenne kumaRoyal Soldiers kanye nesiphatho sikaTully, kodwa enoRobert Baratheon (ngokubonga uCercei), ngibona ukuthi kungaba ngcono nomfowabo omncane uRenly. Ibhubesi elidala lahlala lijabule ukubona ukuthi indodakazi yakhe isamukele ngokushesha isicelo seNkosi entsha yagcina seziphathe njengentokazi eyiqiniso, ngendlela nayo eyaphumelela ngayo, ngaleyo ndlela yahlekiswa ezweni.

Iqiniso ukuthi uJenne akakaze angithande, wayefuna nje ukushada noRenly othatha isikhundla kwiRoyal Council ngakho-ke uhlala ezindaweni zokuhlala zeNkosi, kanye nodadewethu engimthandayo.

Kepha usenenhlanhla engaka. Ngobusuku abulawa ngabo uRenly, wehla wayogeza emanzini eRobb Stark wamthumba.

Hay - Uyangisindisa ... - UBricklane waqala ngokuthula ngiyamangala ukuthi yini ebuya ngemuva ...

\- Angikwazi ukukuvumela ukuba ube lapho! Futhi wathembisa


End file.
